The Doctor's Song
by MusicalMagicalMe
Summary: I won't tell anything'Spoilers' :) If you read this please leave a.review of what you think. This helps so that I have a better idea of what to keep and/or change/take out.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a cliff edge poring over my blue notebook. Living in this computer was a strange experience, knowing that although you were alive, you weren't. I shook my head, my mass of curls falling into my face. I huffed out a harsh breath trying to force them out of my face. I sighed, placing the notebook in my lap, watching it carefully as I tucked a few locks of my unruly hair behind my ears.

I turned the page I had been reading and realized that it was the last page I had written. I knew what would happen now. Its what always happens when I'm out of stories to remember. New stories must begin.

I stared out over the abyss, waiting for that beautiful awful sound. No matter how many times I stopped the unnatural noise from happening, that man would always mess with the controls until he turned the parking break on again, and the sound continued. I swear he drives me insane sometimes.

Just as I had been waiting so long I thought I must be wrong, that he wasn't going to show, I felt the presence of someone standing behind me. I turned around and grinned." Hello Sweetie. Finally leaving the parking brake alone now are you?" I asked, getting to my feet. I slid my journal into one of my pockets. Doctor shrugged, smiling with his hands in his pockets"I decided Id try it out." he said, then started walking back back to the Tardis when I noticed what was on his head. Partially covering his extremely long half of his hair was a fez. "Again with that?" I sighed, shaking my head.

He stopped amd turned around."What? I'm wearing fezs, fezi,I am wearing a fez again." he said proudly after trying every possibilty, and just like the fez's appearance, it just wasn't going to happen. I stepped towards him with a smile and looked at Tardis,"Are we going on an adventure?" I asked him. He nodded smiling at both me and the Tardis. I shook my head." Something just isn't right." I said slowly, as if trying to figure out what. Doctor looked inside the Tardis."What?" I snatched the fez off his head and moved back to where I had been waiting for him. I held the hat over the edge, holding it only by the tassel. I waited for him to get nearly close enough to grab the fez before dropping it.

"What was that?" he asked, staring over the edge as if hoping to see it hooked on a ledge or something. I shook my head with a smile."You should know by now that I wouldn't let it be recoverable." I said, sashaying (I know its spelled wrong, I just like the word) into the Tardis. I looked back and saw him on his hands and knees peering over the edge."Come on!" I called, using large hand gestures to tell him to come over. "I thought we were going somewhere!" he stood up and brushed himself off. "We are." he smiled walking over. I sighed, meeting him at the door."Sweetie," he had straightened and brushed off everything but that silly bowtie of his. I reaches up to wipe off some dirt and adjusted it properly.

He strode into the Tardis to make sure it looked alright, I laughed."D you really think Id mess up your handsome bowtie?" I winked. He shook his head as he checked it anyway."Never Professor Song, " he turned to face me. "So may I ask how I got here?" At first I was confused by his question, then realization dawned upon me. The Doctor who talked to me in the library was the previous regeneration and although the one standing before me knew where I was, how he got there was a mystery to me as well.

I leaned against the Tardis console."Honestly sweetie, I don't know." I admitted. "I've noticed," I pulled out my notebook to show him what I meant as I talked. He came over quickly."So I finally get to see what's inside the journal." he said excitedly like a little boy on Christmas Day. I nodded,"Of course." I opened to the section that I began writing once I came into the computer thing. "I've noticed, so has my team if you remember them at all." I looked at Doctor and he nodded, I couldn't tell if he really remembered or not so I continued."We've noticed that life is very easy here, if you want it to be. Or however you want it to be. The first thing that happened to me when I got here was to see my team again. We were able to be together again and talk just like before. Except of course that we are living in a computer of sorts." Doctor nodded and gestured for me to go on. I gave him a look sarcastic shock."Impatient aren't we?" he shrugged, "So what else?" he asked. I turned back to the journal flipping pages as I explained. "Anything we wanted we have. Such as for the first week or so I was trying to find some new clothes, but with all the people but us gone, nothing. So I went back to my house and stared at my near empty closet thinking about the dresses and outfits I wanted. I opened my eyes and it was like wishing on a star, poof, there they were.

"Later I realized I didn't have this," I sort of stroked my journal,"So I thought about wanting it and there it was, right in the palm of my hand with a pen hooked on the final page I had written and a bookmark on my favorite adventures. Looking through those adventures I realized how much I missed you." I had to stop for a moment."I had decided that you were gone, once I said 'Spoilers' that last time I thought I could never see you again." my eyes began to sparkle with tears, I wasn't usually an emotional girl, but now, here I let the tears gather."So I wished for you, I wished for that Police Box and I thought about the parking brake. I thought about when she taught me to drive her. I thought of the day I tried to kill you. For weeks I thought of nothing but you. I had shoved you aside in my mind, allowing you to pop up now and again since I came, but I knew I couldn't let that become a driving force, I wanted to have a good, great life with my team, who was more like my family. I couldn't give them that if I was always moping about you, so I locked all those thoughts away."

I ran my fingers along his bowtie, his coat, and his lopsided hair, as if I had to touch him for him to be real."So I continued as I always had, but instead of locking you away, I thought of you whenever I could. I missed you so much sweetie. I missed that stupid fez, I can't believe I missed that thing!" I shook my head in disbelief while he laughed."Fezes are cool." he said cockily. I smiled," I started to spend more and more time pouring over this journal, never wanting to reach the end. Because it always seemed," now silent tears began making tracks on my face." it always seemed that after I had written my last entry and reread it along with the other stories, you would show up."

I felt tears running over my lips and I could taste the saltiness. My vision was blurring and I raised a hand to wipe my eyes, but he got there first. Gently he brushed his hand against my blinking eyelids wiping away the tears, though I knew they would be replaced. "I didn't want to be disappointed, get to the end, and you not show up. Today I finally decided to finish the journal and from there I would either never leave your side, or, I didn't even allow myself to imagine the other possibility, I would face that only when I had to. So I hoped, and I dreamed about you. Then I found somewhere to be alone and I read. I opened to the first page." I flicked to the beginning."All the way to the end of what's been written." I turned to the final page."And just as I was losing hope, that this wonderous world couldn't give me what I wanted most, you were behind me."

I looked straight at Doctor, "I may be human, but we both know I'm more than that. And these humany happy tears, the ones mum and dad cried when they saw each other again at Demon's Run and I was in their arms."Once again Doctor, with his usual smile replaced by sobriety, not sadness, just a solemn look, brushed away my tears."Dad told me that you didn't crying and kissing, but you came over to see me because he told you to." I tried to gather my thoughts to say more, but now I could see wet tracks on his cheeks from his eyes, tears, that I hoped were the happy, shocked tears that fell from my eyes. All I could say is,"I hope you don't care anymore". We moved towards eachother at the same moment. He tangled his fingers in my hair of madness, while I couldn't hold him close enough as we kissed. I felt him press me closer to him and I didn't dare resist. I wanted him so much, I had wished and dreamed for so long and he was finally here. I didn't care if he was something created by the computer, all I cared was that he was here. He broke away to smile and say"Look at your hair." I stroked his cheek."Shut up sweetie." I said kissing him again.

Eventually we separated, though he still held my arms and I held his. We stood there in silence for a while, just trying to understand that we were both really there. Then he smiled his childish smile."Ready for a new adventure?" he asked, I laughed."You know this answer to that sweetie". We both began moving around the console flipping switches and turning knobs, I didnt have a clue where the old girl was taking us, so I hoped he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

I held tight to the flashing controls, as the Tardis shook and spun."Still working on driving sweetie?" I asked him playfully. Doctor was walking along the controls, flipping things and pulling others, he looked over at me."I fly her just fine River." he answered, turning back to the Tardis. I simply smiled as I watched him. Oh that man, he was such an annoyance at times, but I knew I couldn't live without him.

Ironic it seems, I was kidnapped from my parents just after I was born to be trained to kill the Doctor. There were and are millions of men out there, but learning so much about him for so long, along with growing up as my mother's best friend, I can't tell you how strange that was when I learned. Amy, my mum, she was obssesed with that raggedy man in a blue box. I heard countless tales about him when we played together. Rory, my father, was usually there too, watching him and mum was the funniest thing. Watching them go from childhood friends, to the girl who thinks her best friend is gay, then learns that the reason he doesn't look at other girls was because he only looked at her. After that it didn't take long until they were dating, engaged and married. That's beside the point.

Anyway, I grew up hearing stories of the man I was trained to kill. When Amy first started talking about that marvelous man in his raggedy clothes and smoking telephone box, I talked with her as any girl would talk to her friend about their imaginary friend. I knew though, that he wasn't imaginary, sadly Amy began to believe he was after a while, but still we would talk about him. As we talked more and I thought more about him, he stopped being just my target, he became the man I would marry. I decided that myself, one day I was going to marry the Doctor and we were going to travel the stars together.

Now, after traveling with him and my parents at sporadic intervals that I wrote passionately about in my journal, we still weren't married. I told him that day in Hitler's office before I regenerated that I wanted to marry him and he said he would, still. I looked at my left hand wistfully, nothing, no ring. I know its a human thing, buts its something I wanted. Of course after he said that I tried to kill him, and would have succeeded if I didn't love that man so much. Amy convinced me to save him, that it would be worth it. Oh was she right, I never regretted saving his life that I nearly took.

I was nearly thrown onto my back by the Tardis stopping suddenly. I stumbled backwards and grabbed the railing that surrounded the control room. I looked over at Doctor excitedly."Where are we sweetie?" I asked. He gestures to the door." Go look for yourself." I smiled and walked over to the door. I grabbed the handles, one in each hand before throwing the doors open. I placed a hand over my heart at the sight before me. I turned towards the console, past Doctor to that tube in the middle of the room. "So old girl, this version of you can do this." I smiled, before stepping into the library. Not just any library, no, the library. A planet that was nothing but books and shelves.

Doctor joined me looking around."Remember this place River?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I nodded looking around in silence."But how are we here? I thought the Tardis couldn't travel between universes?". Doctor nodded, but looked confused, "Then the computer isn't its own universe." I stepped forward wanting to explore this place that I came to, an archaelogist tempted with all the books ever written, but couldn't move. It was as if there was a force field keeping me out of the library. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and I laughed."I domt think you can build anything to help us here sweetie." He glared at me, but continued fiddling with it. He kept slapping it against his hand."There's no wood!" he said furiously to the device.

I laughed, holding out my hand for his screwdriver." Hand it over sweetie." I said. He pouted like a child before placing it in my hand. "Thank you sweetie." I winked, before holding the screwdriver in my hands amd near my head, the stupid thing made no sense to me, but neither did the Tardis until she taught me to drive herself

maybe this screwdriver would do the same. Sadly, it didn't seem like that was going to be the case. I sighed, tossing the screwdriver back to Doctor. I placed a hand against the barrier and could feel something vibrating against my hands. I pressed my ear against it, after pulling back about half of my hair. I could hear a voice, the voice. The young girl who began saving everyone. The girl who I entered the computer to help. "Melody, River, I can see you." she said. This didn't surprise me, she could always see the entire library if she wanted to, she had told me. "You must come home." she said. I nodded, although this girl appeared much younger than i , she was in charge.

I looked at Doctor."I think its about time I show you where I live, don't you think sweetie?" I smiled, stepping back into the Tardis. I could tell he hadn't heard the voice."But what about the library?" he gestured to the millions upon millions of books. I looked at those books longingly."I can have whatever books I want, whenever I want." I said, as if indifferent, but inside it was killing me, that I couldn't explore those halls of paper. He followed me back into the Tardis. The instant the door closed behind us, the Tardis began to whir as she took off. I looked at Doctor in surprise"Did you do that?" I asked him, he shook his head."I thought you did." I shook my head. Doctor smiled at the Tardis, "Well, I guess I'll be here for a while." he said. Although this made me happier than ever, knowing he wasn't leaving, "How do you come to that?" I asked.

"Well you said that anyone who lives in the computer and have whatever they want whenever they want, correct?" I nodded, he smiled."Why wouldn't I want to stay here, where we can meet and stay together in order?" he asked. My eyes got wide."You can't be serious sweetie. What about Amy amd Rory? They are my parents after all." He shrugged, "They'll be fine. If they need me, they'll get a hold of me somehow." I laughed."So you answer your phone now sweetie?" He sighed."Well, I can't have any more graffited universal monuments."

I nodded, "That may be best." I opened the doors, stepping outside. "Thats mine." I said pointing out the nearest one to Doctor. "Its big, but is it bigger on the inside?" he asked cockily. I glared at him."I hate you sweetie." "I know you do" he smirked. "My house is just fine." I said determined. "I'll show you around." I walked inside, not waiting for Doctor, I knew he would follow me. Many of the rooms we passed were empty. They always were, I just didn't know what I wanted to so with them yet. I had entire rooms for various dresses, shoes, outifta and then a few for weapons. Not that I needed them, I just l liked practicing with them when I was bored. Eventyully my bedroom. I sat down on my bed, he sat next to me.

He remained silent for a while looking around."River, do you know what this house is like?" I shook my head, my mass of hair falling into my face. I shoved it aside as I looked at him."This is my house sweetie, it created itself for me when I got here." Doctor nodded,"But everything this place does, is based off of a memory or a desire, some solid thought you have in your mind. How did you think of this house?" I thought he would know this one."Its Amy's house when she was growing up. We used to play in that big house nearly every day with Rory." it was such a strange idea remembering being a child and d playing with my parents who were my same age.

"Did she ever tell you what I told her about that house?" he asked. "No, we haven't talked about it much at all now that we know who we are." I meant knowing that I'm her daughter. Doctor nodded and began walking slowly around the room."That house was always empty because something was missing. When we finally closed the crack in her wall, everything went back to how it should, because everything was back how it was supposed to be. Even if this house is based off of the empty house you knew as a child, there shouldn't be so many empty rooms." I couldn't believe what he was saying."So what, it seems like every time I fill up a room, a new one appears, I guess to give me more room." he shok his head."No, its not that. If it was just to give you more space there would only be one empty room at a time, I've seen houses like that before. No this one, its trying to tell us that something isn't right."

"I've got you and my journal sweetie, what else could I want or need?" I asked in desperation. "There's only one person who can tell us that." he answered as a voice echoed through the building."River, I need to see you." I nodded, she could see me."Right away, can he come?" I jerked a thumb towards Doctor. The young yet wise voice became less like a leader and more like a friend."Yes Melody, I am just interested in learning how you managed that." I smiled, proud of myself.

"Meet me in the garden." she said before the voice disappeared. Doctor smiled."Well that timing worked out well." I looked at him curiously."What do you mean?" He acted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."She's the only one who can tell us what's going on. its her world isnt it?" I nodded."Well come on, now you can finally meet her."


	3. Chapter 3

iI led Doctor back outside and around the back of the house to the garden. It is a beautiful place, with flowers growing everywhere along the path, the vines growing on and around the statues. Some statues were free of the vines grasp, but not many. I loved coming to the garden, it was huge, at least the size of a house, the floor of a house at least. Birds sang from their little houses scattered among the bushes and trees. Small animals such as rabbits scittered around our feet. The perfume of all the flowers was sweet and tempting. There were some fruits and vegetables growing here as well. As long as you cared for the garden in some way anything that grew there was free game. Being so big, you could hardly notice if someone took some flowers or apples.

Right in the middle of the garden, where all of the paths met was a pavilon with tables and chairs. There as always when she called me, sat Charlotte, sometimes she would be accompanied by Doctor Moon, the man who taught the sweet girl her importance in this place. The girl I gave my life to save, because she saved so many others, my team included. She smiled brightly when she saw me coming. She always had a look of joy upon her face, but when people she liked, all of us, came to talk to her you would think you had given her the best present possible. "Hello Melody," she said as I took a seat." Hello Charlotte." I smiled, brushing my unruly hair behind my shoulder. Doctor was standing there awkwardly."Oh sit down sweetie," I said, gesturing to the chair next to me.

He took a seat and Charlotte turned her smiling face toward Doctor."May I assume this is the man you're always reading about in that journal of yours?" she asked. I nodded."Yes, this the Doctor." under my breath I added."My Doctor." Charlotte giggled, I knew she could hear me, Doctor didn't react so I wasn't sure if he heard." River," she went back to the name I always used rather than my birth name, she changed between the two, usually using Melody for serious occasions, but sometimes the switch would be random."I know you never let go of that journal." she looked at it, sitting there on the table."And I know that its full of information about him." She gestured to Doctor."I would like to know how you managed to bring him here. I know that I bring people here to save them, but this man did not need to be saved. As you learned when you went back to the library earlier, you cannot truly return to the world, because you are dead there. So tell me, how is he here?"

I could see Doctor becoming interested now. He knew slightly who Charlotte was from our experience in the library, and now that she had told him that she didn't know how he came to be here, he wanted to know what I had done different that she couldn't do, even thou I already told him. I looked back at Charlotte and told her what I had told Doctor. About how badly I wanted my journal back and learning how this place worked. She laughed at that."Remember how you got the journal?" I nodded."Seemed to fall out of the sky onto my head as if someone had dropped it." I went on to explain that each time I finished my journal, at least having read up to my last entry, it would be about then that Doctor would show up again. Eventually I faced my fear that it wouldn't work and I went to that cliff. I read the journal, wishing as I wrote that it would work that he would show up. Then turning around at a touch on my shoulder to see him.

Charlotte looked both delighted and confused. "I am proud of you Melody, being able to risk never seeing this man, who I assume you love very much to put so much faith in, risking all that just to see him again." she looked at Doctor."Which also means you won't be leaving. There is where I'm confused." Doctor and I were both surprised by that."What do you mean?" Doctor asked. "I mean, you're still out there." Charlotte said. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the glass table."Look." and like a magical looking glass the image of the gardens reflection changed, now I could see Amy and Doctor laughing in the TARDIS, Rory was in one of the bathrooms. Luckily I somehow knew that and didn't have to be told. I smiled seeing my mother so happy. Charlotte let us watch for a while, Doctor was captivated as well. Rory came back and they all acted like the happy friends I knew they were. A bit childish perhaps, but that's what I love about them.

Sadly Charlotte had to take her hand away from the glass. Doctor was first to speak."How am I both here and there?" Charlotte leaned back."I was hoping you could tell me that. I wonder if you aren't really here at all, just like the rest of us. Our physical bodies are somewhere else, some dead, some unusuable like mine. So maybe, River wanting you here, brought a piece of you here. Its exactly like you, but still different. Similar to something that happened to your last form. River dear, place your hand on his chest." I obeyed and felt his heartbeats, a steady four beats. I placed a hand on my own chest, and felt the same pattern. I looked at Charlotte,"But how?" She smiled."You wanted him back, to be with you forever. Somehow with him in your thoughts for so long, along with that shift in your DNA that allowed to change form instead of dying, has made you more like him. Two hearts instead of just the one."

I couldn't understand how I hadn't noticed that before. Or maybe it just happened, that would make more sense. Doctor placed his hand on my chest to feel my heart and smiled, the goofiest happiest smile id ever seen on his face."I guess I'll call you a time lady now" He laughed. I looked over at Charlotte."Did you do it? The second heart?" She smiled, a sweet innocent smile. "I may have been involved." she said."Now you should go home, there's something you need to see." I stood, smoothing my skirt as I did so."Thank you Charlotte." I said. She just nodded."Go on River, you're welcome." "Come along sweetie." I said as I started back towards my house wondering what Charlotte had meant by something will be waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon returning to the house I realized something straight away and my eyes grew wide, my jaw slipping lower as I gazed. My house was now a deep, beautiful blue. Not just any blue though, but as he called it" The bluest blue that has ever been blue." Personally I thought of it as TARDIS blue, as the exterior of my home now matched Doctor's TARDIS. THe gutters and frames of windows were white, the same accent as the police box. Not only did my house have a different color but it was a new shape. Instead of appearing to be as tall as a buisiness building and wider than any building youve ever seen, so as to fit the ever expanding number of rooms, well it looked like my house had gone on a diet to say the least. NOw only two stories tall and the width of an average house. The slimmer shape gave the building the same effect as a dieter, making it look taller and more regal.

I turned to him,"Sweetie, do you see this?" HE nodded, his mouth not quite as wide but eyes clearly showing his astonishment at what happened."Its, ITs blue." he said as if in awe going up to touch it. STrange, but for him not so much that he wanted to touch sometihng so strange. AS soon as his fingers touched the paneling his head turned around swiftly."River! Youve got to see this! Well feel it, but come here!" Curious I walked over carefully, somewhat hesitantly, I assumed Charlotte had changed my home but that didnt make me completely trust this sudden and unexpected change anymore.

Upon reaching the house, I stood next to Doctor."What is it Sweetie?" I asked looking from his face to his hand on my house. He gestured excitedly to his hand touching the paneling, "Touch it!" I looked at him strangely."Touch my house? What, does it feel different?" He just smiled like a small child."Just touch it!" Shaking my head in amusement I spread my fingers and placed my palm against the wood. The instant I did it felt as though energy were flowing into me at a rush, not violently, but it was powerful. Then I felt the buzz as if the wood was alive. I looked at Doctor in wonder."Is my house, alive?" He raised his shoulders."I dont know, but I think it might be!"

"Wait," the pieces starting coming together in my mind."Sweetie, where's the TARDIS?" DOctor looked at me curiously but aswered."Around back, where we left it." I hurried around my house, somewhat in fear. "River what is it?" he asked as we rounded the corner, as the TARDIS came into sight I answered him rushing towards it."Dont you think its strange? My house looks like this," I gestured to both my house and the TARDIS," Possibly is alive,a nd this all happened after you got here in her?" His eyes filled with fear as weel."You dont think.." I nodded solemnly,"I do."

I opened the door and stepped in side, expecting to see blackness, the old girl's monitors all dark, nothing moving, no noise, just an empty box. The old girl was anything but dark though. All her monitors and machinery up and running just ad before if not better. Doctor had rushed inside just after me, we both looked around slowly exploring the console and some of the surrounding rooms."She looks alright." I said slowly as I ran my fingers over the walls. Doctor nodded. "So what happened to your house?" I shook my head in disbelief."I cant explain it. Maybe we should go inside?" I suggested. Doctor clapped his hands together then pointing to me."Yes, yes brilllant!" He led the way out of TARDIS I followed behind him.

Stepping inside everything looked simliar, except of course, there werent so many rooms. On the first level I found a kitchen, living room, dining room and small bathroom. STill whenever something was touched there was still that sense of power, but now it was less of a intense power, and more of a calming feeling, like what I felt around my parentsAmy and Rory, sort of relaxed, at peace. I looked over at Doctor when he realized the life inside as well."you feel it dont you sweetie?" he nodded slowly as if he couldnt believe it, running a hand through his hair.

I went to the staircase."SHall we look upstairs?" I started up wile he continued exploring downstairs. I found my room, my favorite room in the old version of my house, decorated just as before, opening my closet I saw that all of the clothes I ever put in any of the rooms that no longer existed were in there, but like the TARDIS there was more room inside the closet than I expected from the doors. Whe I touched the doors, they made me feel happy and excited, the joyful anticipation I felt when picking new clothes. Turning to the bed, I ran my fingers opver teh blankets and felt comforted, relaxed almost liek when you want to sleep but not really.

I explored the other rooms upsatirs, a study, which upon entering made me feel focused, like I could actaully accomplish something if I wanted to. A dance studio which I used as a training room made me feel empowered and dtrong. In excitement of my discovery I rushed downstairs and began running my fingers over various items in the rooms there. I was amazed, some things had specific feelings when you touch htem , sometimes it was just the room. Nor were all the feeling unique, sometime you could feel the same power influencing you in multiple rooms.

i felt like a child in a candy store exploring my new home. I found Doctor picking up lamps and investigating tham as if trying to figure out how the power was coming through the house, "Sweetie, do you feel it? ITs everywhere!" I beamed. He nodded setting down the lamp."But what is it?" I shook my head raising my hands, "I dont have a clue!" It was so exciting I really didnt care why it was working. "YOu dont find it strange?" DOctor asked me. "No, should I?" I asked, feeling as though I was missing something." WEll its just that." he rubbed his hands together as if trying to decide what to say." Its just interesting that Charlotte says there's a surprise waiting for ou, and now not only does your house appear to be alive, but its like it has emotions. Isnt that odd?"

As Doctor finsihed speaking there was a knock on the door. I went to the front door and opened it, greeted by Charlotte's young smiling face."So, what do you think?" she asked me, looking excited, curious, and proud. "I love it! But can you explain it?" I asked her."I mean did you do this?" CHarlotte shook her head."No, but you were nearly right earlier, she told me you were starting to figure it out." I became confused, it must have shown on my face because Charlotte walked insde."Maybe we should sit down so I can explain." I closed the door as she came inside. SHe took a seat on a chair int eh living room, I sat on the couch and Doctor sat next to me.

Charlotte smiled."So, what questions do you want answered first?" she asked looking at the two of us. "What happened?" DOctor asked her,"SWeetie thats a bit unspecific isnt it?" I said looking between him and Charlotte. The girl shook her head."ITs no problem at all Melody, let me explain. YOu heard me say that she told me you two had nearly figured it out, Im sure youre curious who she is." We both, Doctor and I nodded, almost spoke but then Charlotte continued."You have many names for her, and she claims them all. Do you know who she is yet?" Doctr's eyes got wide."Sexy?" I could have slapped him, until of course it registered to me who he was talking about, CHArlotte too,"TARDIS? The old girl did this?"

Charlotte nodded."YOu might have noticed she thiks on her own in her own form, changin directions, controllin things, but her machinations do not allow for emotional output, or thats how she put it. I dont quite understand." she shrugged. "Either way, she took her emotions and placed them in this house, which explains the new coloring, and why some closets and cabinets as you will discover are larger than some might say should be." SHe smiled proudly."Oh! And something she didnt tell me, I found out on my own, she's your guard."

Doctor looked nearly as surprised as I felt."Our guard? HOw will she protect us? And what from?" I asked, this place was the safest I had ever been. Charlotte giggled."What did you all feel when you touched the house at first?" "Power ," I siad, at the same time DOctor said "Magic." I laughed."Sweetie, there's no such thing as magic." Charlotte merely smiled."I wouldnt be so sure about that." I looked at her."You dont mean to say there is magic?" SHE shrugged."Possibly, but back to my point, you felt positive power, and your case magic, positive happy things as she welcomed you here. Whe I touched the door I felt like I wasnt welcome. Not that I should leave, but that you neded to know someone was here. SHe wants to take care of you two."


End file.
